


slowly and then all at once

by cixth



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday fic</p><p>ft. the samezuka background senpais aka uozumi takuya & minami kazuteru (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowly and then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> the greatest thing about shipping background characters is that ~~YOU CAN THROW CHARACTERISATION TO THE WIND AHAHAHAHA //SHAMELESS~~ you can come up with your own headcanons
> 
> happy birthday to [spicybara](http://ngln.tk)!!! your art fricking rocks and I love it *o* SORRY MY FIC WRITING SKILLZ ARE BELOW SUBPAR I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ingekdrg,erlh,b ???
> 
> (btw in case you couldn’t tell it’s super sexy swimming senpais/idktheirshipname???)

This is how it starts:

They meet as first years, both joining Samezuka Academy’s Swimming Team. Then they find out that they’re assigned roommates. A few days later of awkward interactions later, they realise that they share more than just a shared interest in swimming—namely, the care and upkeep they put into maintaining their appearance.

And that’s how they become first acquaintances and then best friends.

It is during their second year, that Minami first realises just how _attractive_ Uozumi is. It’s not that Uozumi pulls of being a maid because he certainly doesn’t. Minami thinks that it’s how unselfconscious Uozumi looks that does him in. Uozumi is laughing and smiling and joking around with the rest of the swim team and he just looks so utterly carefree.

From there on out, it’s freefall and Minami finds himself picking up on the small things that his roommate does that just makes him love the other more and more.

 

 

And this is how it ends:

It ends in tears on Minami’s part.

The tears and crying aren’t because of something Uozumi did (even though they really are). Minami’s just so happy that their sleeping together (to be addressed at a later point) hasn’t ruined their friendship beyond repair.

And after a long talk (and more crying), they agree to try this _thing_ out and just see what happens and go from there.

 

 

But this is what happens in between the beginning and end:

 _moment one; year one:_ Nothing really happens during their first year besides a rather _interesting_ incident involving a mix-up in their hair-care products resulting in a three day-long silence wherein they both break down sobbing and hugging promising to never become angry at each other ever again.

 

 _moment two; year two:_ Uozumi looks ridiculous in a maid outfit. There are no other words to describe the sight. Contrary to Minami, who pulls off the outfit (not to mention Nitori), Uozumi is unmistakably a guy.

He’s serving a table when the familiar laughter of his roommate catches his attention. Minami looks over and sees Uozumi not looking in the least embarrassed and hamming it up for the other students.

He watches as Uozumi tips his head back and gives a full-bodied laugh—the ones where his entire body seems to shake with sheer joy. The sunlight glints off his hair and time seems like it slows (Minami wasn’t aware that these things happened in real life) and _oh_

—he’s fucked.

 

 _moment three; year two:_ Minami is studying for a Literature exam they have coming up and Uozumi is lounging in his bed complaining about how _boring_ _The Tale of Genji_ is when Minami reaches over and grabs a pillow from Uozumi’s bed and whacks his friend with it.

Yelping indignantly, Uozumi reaches for Minami and pulls the other into bed with him promptly unleashing a tickle attack of revenge.

Not one to take the abuse lying down, Minami retaliates and they both end up breathless and Minami is straddling Uozumi— _again, don’t_ _these things only happen in movies?_ — and looking down and he’s suddenly feeling breathless for a very different reason (one involving the way Uozumi is looking up at him as though, eyes still bright with laughter).

Flustered, Minami scrambles off his friend, leaving the room with mumbled excuses of having to study and _really, Uozumi, we’re too old to be doing these things_ leaving behind a confused Uozumi calling out for him.

 

 _moment four; year three:_ Immediately after the prefecturals, Minami finds Uozuki in the locker room looking distraught. He approaches his friend and kneels by his side, hesitant on how to best comfort his friend.

He settles on simply clapping a hand on Uozuki’s shoulder and stroking his back before softly saying, ‘It’s fine, Takuya. You did us proud even though you didn’t qualify.’

 

 _moment five; year three:_ During the post-prefecturals party, Minami isn’t sure how they end up like this.

This being Uozumi pushing Minami against the wall, thigh between Minami’s legs with the two of them grinding up against each other like animals in heat.

(If Minami thinks hard enough about it, he’s pretty sure alcohol is involved somehow.)

Somewhere in the distance, Minami’s pretty sure he can hear Nitori whooping and cheering. And speaking of Nitori, despite how the younger one looks, he’s a demon when under the influence—a trait shared among shotas?

‘We – we _really_ shouldn’t,’ Minami pants out in-between kisses.

Uozumi’s mouthing at his neck and jawline and it’s really not fair that it’s up to _him_ to tell his crush (best friend first and foremost) to please stop kissing me it’ll only make me think you like me—

‘—maybe we should, _ngh_ , move to a more _ahh_ private place?’ Minami shakily manages to get out.

Uozumi pulls away from Minami and studies the other before pulling away roughly and dragging Minami to their shared room.

It’s a drunken haze from there on.

(He remembers pleading to Uozumi: _I need you in me now_ and _harder, pleaseplease **please**_ ).

 

 _moment six; year three:_ Minami wakes up with a pounding headache. He looks up and is greeted with the sight of not the ceiling of the dorm room, but the underside of his own bed. With alarm, he realises that it’s _Uozumi’s_ bed he’s woken up in and looks over to see Uozumi sleeping peacefully.

Sitting up in disbelief, he winces at the pain in his backside and _why are the two of them naked?_

Alarmed, Minami stumbles out of the bed desperately untangling himself from the sheets and rushes out of the room.

(He ignores the little voice in his head telling him that he should really stay and _talk_ to Uozumi and deal with the aftermath).

 

 _moment seven; year three:_ It is with a stony silence that they treat each other to for a solid week. (the longest since that three day period during their first year).

Their silent argument is starting to get noticed by the rest of the Swim Team—granted as in their time at Samezuka, they’ve virtually always been by each other’s side.

Surprisingly, it’s _Rin_ that gets them to talk to each other (Minami wouldn’t put it past Sousuke and Nitori to be the ones that pushed their captain into it). He locks them in the locker room and yells that he won’t be letting them out until they’ve ‘either talked it out or fucked it out’ his words.

And that’s how the middle ends and the end begins.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post [here](http://watersexual.co.vu/post/94123036803/the-greatest-thing-about-shipping-background)


End file.
